Dirty Deeds
by ItsJessy
Summary: Lady Sylvanas and Dark Ranger Clea travel to the various Horde leaders to help ease tension between their alliance together.
1. Who's the Real Fucktoy?

Dark Ranger Clea grit her teeth together as yet another screech berated her eardrums. Quickly, and on silent feet, she peaked into the Dark Lady's personal chambers. The Worgen her Queen had taken as a pet a week before was perched ontop of her bent form and rutting madly into her. From the view she was given she guessed that the wolf-like creature was working away at her asshole and judging by the very loud shrieks the Banshee Queen was enjoying it immensely. She had seen the Worgen a few times before and had noticed that he was quite large, even for a Worgen. Lady Sylvanas' body was hard to see over the mass of fur ontop of her and she was surprised that any Worgen female could take a cock as big as his. She assumed that if the Queen was still alive instead of undead and being humped by the furry creature that she would nearly break in half. She swallowed as a tingling sensation built-up in between her legs. The Dark Ranger wished that she was the one being humped into the ground by the feral Worgen, and indeed many of her fellow rangers had started to experiment with the Worgen prisoners. Clea's eyes were locked on the two figures engaged in their little romp even as she was thinking this, but her mind had wandered off and it wasn't until her Queen had stopped screaming that she snapped out of her reverie. She quickly ducked behind a corner and made her way to the hidden area where the Dark Rangers congregated in secret. Upon arrival she found three of her sisters engaged in an orgy with some of the prisoners. A Dwarf, captured in Alterac Valley, a large Draenei, a Murloc, and two Worgen were busy pounding the three undead beauties. She noticed that Anya was occupied with both of the Worgen prisoners. Ever since she was killed by Worgen infiltrators a week before she had been interested in taking one, or in this case two, out for a test drive. It seemed that they were the ones riding her, however. One was humping her in a similar fashion as she had seen the Dark Lady's pet hump her, and the other was practically humping her face.  
Ever since Sylvanas had taken the Worgen Garwal as a pet and personal fucktoy she no longer required the use of her other servants. Since then, the Dark Rangers have been using them, and quite frequently at that. The floor upon which the undead elf women were being pounded into was covered in a sheet of shiny cum with puddles of the thick spunk dotted all across it.  
She was startled suddenly, as Sylvanas stepped up beside her. Quickly turning to her, she bowed and uttered a greeting. She watched her Queen tentatively, and smiled as she lifted one perfect blue finger and pointed it to the Draenei male drilling his large alien cock into Cyndia's bottom.

"You know I do not like Draenei men, Cyndie," she uttered, a green glow forming at the tip of her finger.

"Aww, come on, S-Ahh-Sylvanas! Have you tried one yet? Their-Ungh-cock has little tentacles on it! He's fucking both of my holes at once."

Sylvanas shook her head. She had been with a few Draenei prisoners, and she loved how each of the tentacles on their cocks would let out a torrent of cum by themselves. Despite this, she also hated them with a passion

"Draenei males are a pathetic excuse to the male gender. Pacifists and submissive, all of them." The green energy gathering at her finger shot forth and struck the Draenei in mid-thrust. His body shriveled and his blue skin turned gray as he collapsed.

"Sure seemed like a good excuse for a male to me," Cyndia muttered, rubbing her sore rear-end.

Sylvanas sighed. It struck her as amazing that someone as stupid as Cyndia could ever become a Dark Ranger. She guessed that in life she was one of the many High Elf women who would let just about anything or anyone plant their seed in her. No doubt she had sampled many of the cocks from this planet even before she died and had access to the Undercity prisoners.

"Try out a Dwarf. Just give him a mug of ale and you won't be walking for a week." Sylvanas had recently noticed that many of her rangers were walking funny. In fact, every Dark Ranger in Undercity walked with a limp. She herself was afflicted with the same problem from time to time after a long session with her pet Worgen. She had conducted an experiment once on him. When a full moon had risen she had taken him into her chambers and by the time she stumbled out of the room she was covered from head to toe in cum and her legs threatened to give out from under her. Since then she has been watchful of any full moons out.

"But Mira is hogging all the Dwarves," Cyndia complained. Mira had apparently brought in two more Dwarves and was currently being triple teamed by the trio of short men. Sylvanas' eye twitched and she quickly turned towards Clea before she lost her temper.

"I am traveling to Orgrimmar shortly, and I want you to join me," she began. "I believe you can be of some assistance. I am visiting each leader of the Horde and ensuring that we are on good terms with them all. This Alliance between the Horde races is tenuous at best and I do not wish to come under siege from a certain hot-headed orc."

Clea nodded and bowed once more. While bowing, she finally noticed that the Dark Lady was only clad in a black lace bra and panties. Each was see-through, however her panties had the symbol of the Forsaken embroidered onto it.

"As you say, my Lady."

Sylvanas grinned wickedly and her red eyes flashed as she spun on her heels and made her way to her chambers. "Follow."

Dark Ranger Clea followed along behind her, and once they arrived at the throne room her eyes fell upon the Worgen, Garwal. He was ontop of something tiny in comparison. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was the paladin Champion Cyssa Dawnrose. She was was biting down on her panties to muffle any screams and her armor was scattered across the circular throne. Sylvanas walked up to them and placed her hand on Garwal's tense back. "Having fun, are we oh righteous paladin?"

Clea saw the tiny Blood Elf's green eyes widen. She didn't spit out her panties to say anything, instead she seemed to be frozen in fear even as the Worgen continued to impale her on his shaft.

"Do not worry, I think the loss of use of your legs for a while is punishment enough for playing with my toys without permission." Sylvanas looked at Clea as if she were prey and smiled.

"Would you like to take my best toy yet out for a ride?"

Clea looked at the Blood Elf woman on the floor being humped by the large furry creature and shifted uneasily.

Garwal watched as his two playmates wobbled out of the throne room. His eyes locked on their rears as they walked and he noticed that they were both walking funny as they exited the chamber. Clea was the Dark Ranger his Queen had let him mate with, and now that the Banshee Queen was leaving Undercity he could get to work on the rest of the elite squadron of undead elven rangers. Soon every Dark Ranger in Undercity would be numb from the waist down.

When Sharlindra tried to possess him nearly a week before, he had resisted her will and slain her. The Queen did not know, and from this point he could either slay her in the middle of a wild fucking or keep pretending to be her pet. Perhaps he would fuck her until he was tired of her and then put her head on a pike.

Looking down at the unconscious Blood Elf paladin on the floor, he grinned. She did not have to be conscious for him to enjoy ravaging her. For now, he was content on pretending to be merely a pet.


	2. Passing the Time

The wooden flooring creaked as her heavy boot made contact with it. Clea and Sylvanas had boarded the Zeppelin destined for Orgrimmar and Clea found that there was little to do besides pacing back and forth. Sylvanas was usually locked in her room, presumably thinking as Undead do not need to sleep. The Goblins on the ship seemed to be afraid of her as whenever she went out on deck to view the Zeppelins progress across the sea they would scamper inside towards the rooming area. Clea wasn't sure why the Dark Lady wanted her to accompany her on this little mission. The Queen usually went alone with her motives secret, but this time she had divulged with her the entire mission. She would do anything her Lady asked of course, but she was curious none-the-less.

They had only departed a day before, but the Goblins had assured them that the trip would only take a week, tops.  
The pale ranger sighed as she looked out over the landscape laid out before her. She had six more days of standing around doing nothing and she dreaded every minute of it. Turning, she saw that there was a single Goblin guarding the entrance to the quarters where the lodging was held. As she walked towards the entrance, the small green creature turned around and scampered off towards the rooms, yelling something in a language she didn't understand. Curious, she stepped up her pace and wandered after the Goblin, only to run into another one running in the direction she was coming from. She kept going until she arrived at a single door in which all of the absent Goblins were streaming out of. Concern boiled up inside of her as she recognized the room belonged to her queen's. Fighting the flow of Goblins, she pushed past them and into the room which was still filled with the green men. A thick musky smell filled her nose as her eyes settled upon a crowd of Goblins circled around Sylvanas. She was on her back and sandwiched in-between two Goblins while another was latched onto her head and thrusting his hips against her face. The rest of the small men were either jerking off onto her or fondling her body. Clea's mouth opened in surprise at the sight. She had never tried a Goblin as there weren't many, if any, Goblin prisoners in the Undercity.

"Well come on lady, we can't fuck you if you're wearing pants. Get 'em off!"

Clea turned to see a frog-like Goblin looking up at her with his cock out. It was about six inches from what she could tell. Flaccid, covered in saliva, and dripping cum. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Sylvanas.

"Try them out, their cocks are actually quite pleasing."

Clea thought for a moment before shrugging and peeling her pants off.  
"Take the tunic off to." Nodding, she removed the leather tunic and dropped it onto the ground with her pants. She was completely naked now, save for a number of Goblin hands fondling her body. Her skin was as white as snow, and her figure, despite being undead, was still very much elven. Her breasts were as firm and ample as they had always been, and her naked crotch revealed a small camel toe. She wasn't as beautiful or as busty as Sylvanas was(not many were) but she was still a feast to the eyes.

"Come on then, your queenie just got through blowing me, now let's see how you do."

Clea nodded and sank down to her knees, red eyes locked on the dripping cock staring up at her. She wrapped one small hand around the thick shaft and began to slowly pump him, the Dark Lady's saliva still coating it and acting as a lubricant. She stuck her tongue out a slithered it across the bulbous green head before taking it into her mouth and suckling on it. Fingers pried at her ass and the feet it was resting on, and she moaned as a large thumb was inserted into her puckered star. She took her head off his cock to suck and play with his balls, the little oval shaped delicacies easily fitting into her mouth. The Goblin groaned and bucked his hips forward as she was about to take him into her mouth, causing his cock to miss and hit her cheek. It left a trail of saliva and her lips were soon wrapped tightly around the hard shaft again. Her head bobbed up and down on it, stretching her lips and filling her mouth. It only went a few inches down her throat, but the Goblin's cock was like a leaky faucet. She had to continuously swallow pre-cum and by the time the Goblin had blown his load all over her face her mouth was covered in a mixture of saliva and pre-cum. He slapped her a few more times with his cock and shot a few more strings of his spunk into her dark blue hair before walking back over towards Sylvanas. As he walked away, she felt herself pushed face first down onto the ground with her ass raised high in the air. Before she could even react one of the Goblins behind her mounted her and pressed the head of his cock against her rosebud.

"Get the hell off o-Ohhh!" The Goblin had impaled her ass on his cock with one smooth thrust.

"G-get..." Clea moaned as he began to thrust in and out of her, a look of immense satisfaction on her pretty face.

"Keep going you-Ungh-little bastard. Drill that little asshole with your fat green dick." Clea dropped her head and moaned, eyes closed as a shiver raced through her petite body. When she opened her eyes and looked up, her nose brushed against another thick green cock. Grinning wickedly, she opened her mouth and enveloped it. She sucked and bobbed her head down on it furiously, spittle flying everywhere while multiple Goblins took turns riding her ass and filling it with their hot spooge. When her ass was finally gaping, numb, and full of cum, she was flipped onto her back, making the cock she was suckling on pop out of her mouth.

As soon as she landed on her back the Goblins were on her. One wrapped its arms around her stomach as if in a hug and began to thrust his hips against her, stabbing her cunt on his pillar of cock. She moaned as this happened, and as she did a goblin stepped up, both legs on either side of her shoulders, and lifted her head up. It forced it's cock into her mouth and began to piston his hips against her face. She just laid there, moaning with the two Goblins pounding away at her holes. Streams of cum landed on her from the crowd of Goblins around her jerking off, and soon every inch of her body was coated in cum, including her dark blue hair. The little green men did not last long, but there were many of them. The two women were gangbanged for nearly seven hours, and by the time it was over they laid next to each other in a pool of cum. Clea's own body was white, so the cum was hard to differentiate from her skin, but Sylvanas was blue. She was covered almost completely in cum from head to toe, and her red eyes were one of few colors besides white on her body.

Sylvanas sat up and leaned over to Clea, her lips parting and her tongue dashing out as she licked the cum off of her breasts. Clea did not react, she was tired, and her voice hoarse. Instead she spread her legs when the Banshee Queen began to lick the cum around her cunt. It wasn't until her entire groin was clean when Sylvanas finally began lapping at her abused pussy. Cum still seeped out of it and she drank it eagerly. She slurped and sucked at her snatch, eager for the cum and juices held within. Clea sighed and moaned through it, her hands reaching down to her Queen's head. She didn't press down, but instead moved her fingers through the cum-soaked blond tresses. Each lap at her pussy sent shocks through her body and up her spine. It wasn't long before she shivered and let out a short shriek as she orgasmed against the Dark Lady's mouth. Sylvanas grinned and slurped up her juices before throwing her head back and gargling with it. Standing up and swallowing it, she looked around the room. Besides the cum-covered ranger on the floor the rest of the room was a mess. Cum was all over the place and various pairs of underwear had been left behind. The girls' own clothes were buried beneath the sticky goo, and she didn't feel like washing her armor. Shrugging, she left the other girl behind and exited the room naked. She was off to see how sticky she could get the bow of the ship and to see if there were any Tauren men on board.

Shortly after Lady Sylvanas left the room the door opened again. A small Gnome peeked in and slowly creeped inside, looking around as if in danger. He walked up to Clea, his silly green mustache bouncing as he walked.

"H-hello. I am Martin Jacksprigget. The Goblins keep me here to work on their machines and I happened to hear all of the commotion. Do you possibly... think that maybe..."

Dark Ranger Clea smiled and flipped over onto her knees, ass high in the air and upper body flat against the ground. She wiggled her cum-stained bottom at him.

"Pick a hole."

.


	3. King of the Hill

Two loud shrieks echoed out across the shadowed zeppelin making its way towards the orc city of Orgrimmar. Shortly after, a woman strode through the lodging area. She was naked, and though her movements were swift and confident, she walked as if her muscles were sore or numb. The woman's skin was a soothing tone of light blue and it shined whenever the moonlight flashed against it. Her blue skin was also coated in a sticky layer of cum, which only added to it's enchanting sheen. She was an undead High Elf. Slain in the defense of her homeland, she had been risen along with her rangers, who were now known as the elite squadron of Dark Rangers stationed throughout Azeroth. Once the Ranger-General of Quel'Thalas, she was now the Horde leader of the Eastern Kingdoms and Banshee Queen of the Forsaken, and she had just finished mating with a Tauren male whose name she did not know. The queen's soft, pouting lips looked innocent, a relic from a decade before when she was still amongst the living. They curved into a small smile at this point as she scooped up a glob of salty Tauren cum from off of her nose with one finger and licked it clean. Her keen ears had picked up the sound of another woman screaming whilst in the throes of passion even as she herself was cumming against her Tauren lover's thick bull cock. She hadn't seen any other women on the flying boat, so she assumed that it was Clea who uttered the scream, and she was eager to meet the one who caused her to do so. It seemed she was too late, however, as by the time she reached her room and stepped inside there was no one to be found besides the Dark Ranger slumped against the wall. The room was dark save for the area in which Clea was sitting. A beam of moonlight shined through the single window in the room and alit the area around her.

"Have fun?"

Sylvanas' question startled Clea, and she looked up and locked eyes with her. The Dark Lady's burning red eyes were the only things visible in the dark room besides the area in which Clea sat. She hadn't noticed her enter, and she shuddered as a small tendril of fear crept through her.

"He was quite good," she said with a nod.

"I could tell, judging by your shrieks. What was he? Orc, Troll, an escaped Worgen from Gilneas?"

"Gnome."

Sylvanas frowned slightly as her excitement deflated out of her. "Oh."

"He was actually very good. Amazing even. Apparently the Goblins keep him around as a slave of sorts."

"I see. Perhaps we will pay him a visit on our way back if the Goblins haven't blown him up yet. I love cock as much as the next undead queen, but I wish to rest my body."

Despite the queen's apparent resignation for the night, several men on board the ship came during the night in hopes of again scoring with the two ladies. Sylvanas' response was often random. She would sometimes usher them in and add another layer of cum to the bed sheets and her azure skin, but other times she would simply kill them or send them away.  
Throughout the trip the Banshee Queen's room was almost always filled with the overpowering scent of brutal sex. It was musky, sweaty, and oddly delicious smelling to the Queen. Constant screams and shrieks of both the women filled the zeppelin. There were plenty of males from all different races aboard the flying ship. They were most often visited by gangs of Goblins, but occasionally a different race would come to them with hopes of removing stress. The Tauren Sylvanas had mated with earlier visited twice despite his wife being on board, and a group of adventurers consisting of a Dwarf, an orc, two Tauren and a human also unloaded their cum both on them and in them throughout the night. It was like this the whole trip, and by the time the zeppelin had landed in Orgrimmar the Dark Lady's bed chamber was absolutely drenched in white goo. The women often snacked on the semen during the few moments in which they were left alone by the horny males aboard the ship. Sylvanas' normally blue skin had dimmed, and it's sheen was no longer there. Clea's own skin had also yellowed from it's usual pale complexion. As Clea stepped out of the room and closed the door, trailing behind Lady Sylvanas, the men on the ship waved at them and reached out their dirty hands to spank and grope the two rangers as they walked by. As they bid farewell to the men aboard the zeppelin and stepped onto the orange dirt of Durotar, they were greeted by a series of whispers. Orcs and other races within Orgrimmar slunk away from the two undead elves, and, more specifically, Sylvanas. She didn't care, however. In fact, she smiled wickedly and looked them in the eyes, laughing as they ducked their heads and sank away.

"I thought orcs were supposed to be strong? Such a disappointment."

"Only good for cock, would you say my Lady?" Clea asked, looking at the back of her hooded head. They were both clad in their usual armor, but they had yet to scrub themselves of the thick layer of cum which stuck to their bodies.

"They are indeed worth the trouble with cocks as big as theirs. I was not the only reason why the Blood Elves were enthusiastic about joining the Horde. I may have played a large part in convincing the males, but a fair amount of orc dick was involved in convincing the women."

Clea smirked as she remembered when the Blood Elves first started to negotiate their includement within the Horde. The Undercity had seen a large influx of the elves. The males lined up outside the Banshee Queen's personal chambers, while females rushed to the zeppelin destined for Orgrimmar. They said they simply wanted to "observe" the large green-skins, but almost every one of them came back with a limp caused by intense "observing." Clea knew High Elf women were nothing but high class whores to begin with, but their transformation into Blood Elves only amplified their craving for cock of all sizes and belonging to all kinds of different races. Thinking back to the zeppelin ride, she wondered just how much Blood Elven pussy the Goblins and other men aboard the flying ship got during their introduction into the Horde. Her thoughts were broken before she could expand upon this further as she nearly collided with Lady Sylvanas.  
Looking up, she saw that they had stopped in front of the building housing the new Warchief. Clea did not care for Garrosh, but she knew what the hulking orc and her queen were going to do and she just hoped that she got to join in. She might have been an undead, but she was still a High Elf at heart, or perhaps, in her pants. And what self respecting High Elf woman would pass on the chance to be stuffed with an orc's throbbing manhood?

Garwal's claws sank deep into pale white flesh as a howl filled the room. The howl did not belong to him, but to the Dark Ranger he was mounted upon. She crumpled to the floor next a small pile of her sisters even as another stepped up to take her place. Garwal was positioned on the queen's throne, and circled around him was the entire squadron of Dark Rangers stationed within the Undercity. The paladin champion Cyssa Dawnrose was next to the pile of used rangers sprawled on the steps leading up to the circular throne, no doubt unconscious and sore.

The moon was out and full, and it's influence both strengthened and enraged him. He was busy pumping into a Dark Ranger by the name of Nara, the eighth one so far who was foolish enough to face the might of his cock whilst empowered by the full moon. The others were crumpled on the steps in a pile and either unconscious or too sore to get up. The moon turned him from a civilized and rational beast, into a huge hairy creature with titanic might bent on mating with everything in sight. Soon Nara was filled, each hole stretched and full to capacity with thick cum. He tossed her onto the pile of rangers and threw the next one who walked up to him onto the ground. He didn't know her name, but he didn't care. He lifted her waist up and impaled her small cunt on his shaft, splitting her in half and forcing a deafening shriek to spill out of her whimpering mouth. His cock had grown thicker due to the moon, and odd bumps riddled it pinkish-red surface. These bumps were now rubbing against the walls of the ranger's cunt and causing her body to quake in one orgasm after the other. The undead elf women didn't last long under his onslaught, but they certainly lasted longer than the Blood Elf girl lying unconscious on the floor.

After he was done with the woman, he pushed her into the pile and began on the next ranger. There were many of them, but even as the crowd of them dwindled and finally ran out, Garwal was not content. As they lay either unconscious or resting on the floor, he mated with them again and again until the sun rose and the moon's enchantment upon him lifted. He collapsed shortly after on top of the hill of pale women, sleeping as his wet, cum covered cock rested between his legs while also being planted on Dark Ranger Cyndia's face as she, to, slept.

.


	4. Red vs Blue

Clea sat slumped against the door to the Warchief's throne room, her pale hands fidgeting with her armor. She had been forced to stay outside, to her great dismay. The sound of her queen and the Warchief mating rang loud in her ears, and she wouldn't doubt that the whole center of Orgrimmar could hear the two (Sylvanas especially). A tinge of anger flashed through her. She had wished to mate with the new orc leader to, and now here she was, sitting outside the very door which held her queen being ravaged by the giant orc. Her anger was quickly replaced by jealousy as the Dark Lady's wails of pleasure continued to assault her ears. With each scream Clea would mutter a curse, but despite this she couldn't help but find herself with her ear pressed against the very door blocking her from from the dick she craved. She listened intently to what could only be described as her queen being destroyed by the large orc's magnificent cock. She could hear every slap his balls made as they pounded against her, every degrading insult he threw at her, and every pitiful moan she responded to him with. She was about ready to leave the building and find an orc of her own to fuck, when her ears caught wind of a sound other than the screeches of her mistress. Her long ears picked up the sound of footsteps strolling towards her area. Feet which belonged to an orc no doubt. Clea's purple lips curved into a smile as her hands went to work on making herself look appetizing. She propped up her sizeable breasts and pulled her tight leggings down to a tantalizing length on her hips just as two orcs stepped up in front of her. Clea licked her lips and twirled a strand of her dark blue hair, her gaze filled with a predatorial hunger.

"Hello, boys."

Sylvanas' teeth dug into her cum-covered lips as the thick brown shaft of the Warchief pounded down on her from above. She was on the ground, bent into an unnatural C shape with her waist in the air and her upper half on the ground. The large brown orc was humping into her bent form, his rock-hard pole slamming down into her asshole over and over. He was going slow, but the orc made sure to put all of his power into each and every thrust. This was evident each time his shaft hilted itself inside of the undead woman's ass, as each energy-filled thrust caused a moan to escape past her clenched teeth. Her face wore an angry mask which occasionally shifted to a look of immense satisfaction. She didn't want to have sex with the idiotic orc chieftain, but she loved cock, and at times she couldn't help but let that be known. Reaching up, she cupped her bouncing blue orbs with her petite hands and squeezed, letting out a seductive half-fake, half-real moan of pleasure. Garrosh increased his efforts upon seeing this, his muscles straining even further as he prepared to spit on her face again. This time, however, the Dark Lady opened her mouth and caught the flying saliva in her mouth and swallowed it, before shooting him a wicked grin. His reaction almost made her want to laugh, but instead she did something else; With her grin widening, and with the Warchief's thick brown cock lodged inside of her tiny blue rump, she clenched the muscles wrapped around the orc's shaft. The muscles in her ass squeezed and milked his cock, forcing Garrosh to utter a curse at her before he could no longer hold back the tidal wave of cum yearning to be unleashed within the Forsaken queen's ass. As the Warchief's plundering cock hosed the insides of her ass out with sticky white goo, Sylvanas bit her puffy lips and moaned, her eyes rolling back slightly in a fit of ecstasy. She loved having her insides painted with the sticky seed of a male, and Garrosh was doing a great job of appeasing that pleasure.

When the large orc was finished unloading his seed in her, he stood up, allowing the queen's thin blue legs to fall down onto the ground. The Dark Lady looked up at the orc to find him walking towards her, his wet, semi-hard cock waving back and forth as he walked. Sylvanas sat up as the Warchief planted his legs on either side of her body, ready to suck, but was met with a slap to the face by the orc's large sac.

"Leave everything to me," he said, grabbing the back of her head. With one hand wrapped around his cum covered phallus, he pressed it's head against the undead queen's lips.

"Open wide Banshee slut."

Sylvanas' tongue slithered out from her mouth to the underside of the shaft pressed against her lips, licking the cum off of it and tasting herself in the process. The orc leader didn't allow her time to suck him off at her own pace, however, and instead decided to take things into his own, thick hands. Using the hand on her head he pushed his cock past her uninviting purple lips, along the length of her wet tongue and down her throat. He pressed her down on his cock until her face was mashed against his unshaven groin and held her like that for what would seem like an eternity to an average, or living, girl. To the Banshee Queen his cock was almost childs-play. Not only had she had cocks far bigger than his, but she no longer needed to breathe either, allowing her to deepthroat whenever necessary.

Garrosh did not like that she didn't respond with a frenzy of coughing and sputtering, so instead of simply forcing her to deepthroat his cock he decided to pound her face like he pounded her rear-end. Wrapping his other hand around her skull and withdrawing his cock from her mouth, he used both of his hands to plunge it back in again. This time, however, he didn't hold her down on his shaft and instead withdrew from her mouth before thrusting back in for a third time. He kept at this for a good ten minutes, his shaft sliding in and out of the undead beauty's mouth whilst she tried to work him over with her tongue. His large ungentle hands were tangled in her hair and he would occasionally rain spit down on her from above, though he was starting to think that she enjoyed the shower. She was undead after all, and he imagined that they must have some rather disturbing fetishes which extended farther than just being spit on.

The orc didn't like the woman who's lips were wrapped around his shaft but he had to admit that she was an amazing fuck and she certainly knew how to use her tongue. He knew he was going to cum soon, but that didn't worry him. Ever since the human mage he had fucked a week prior - Lady Proudmoore - had given him that potion to increase the size of his manhood he found himself being able to cum multiple times without needing a break. He didn't like the human and he refused to deal with her, but he was certainly glad that she had given him that potion.

Looking down to the sight of his shaft stuffing the Banshee queen's face, he found that she was actively playing with her blueberry colored breasts as if she enjoyed the cock stuffed down her throat.

The Dark Lady did indeed enjoy the cock filling her mouth and roughly fucking her face, but she also knew that the newly appointed Warchief was trying to show her who was the boss in this new Horde. Lucky enough for her, however, Jaina told her weeks before about her own encounter with the Warcief and how she had given him a potion to increase his performance. She knew of what it did and how it would allow the large orc to fuck her and cum in or on her enough times to ensure that she herself would tire out before he did. Sylvanas had a trick up her sleeve though. A trick which would ensure that the brown orc would tire out much sooner than she would.

All Dark Rangers know a set of basic abilities taught during training, however the knowledge of these spells can be manipulated into new spells, or just used to enhance the original spells. All Dark Rangers have the ability to drain life, but Sylvanas, the first and most powerful ranger, devised a way to use that same spell, albeit slightly altered, to drain the stamina out of sexual partners. She learned how to do this more than ten years prior when she allowed the Dreadlords inhabiting Lordaeron to gangbang her. She hasn't used it since.

The Banshee Queen's tongue slithered along the length of the Warchief's shaft, and if the dim witted orc could see inside of her maw he would spy a faint green glow filling the blackness of the vampiric undead beauty's mouth. As Garrosh pumped his hips back and forth against the blue woman's face, as his megaton sac filled with more than a cup of white gooey cum slapped over and over into her throat, as his glove-like hand gripped her head and pulled at the roots of her blonde hair, his precious stamina was being drained. The source? Sylvanas' purple cum sucking lips, or, more specifically, her snake-like tongue.

Garrosh knew his climax drew near, like the Grim Reaper hovering above a soldier wounded on the battlefield, exhaustion wished to overtake him. The reaper would not get him now though, Miss Proudwhore's potion would make sure of that. He joined the hand on the Banshee Queen's head with his other before pressing down as hard as he could. The undead Queens head slammed down on his cock until her nose was tangled in a mess of black pubic hair. Her tongue slobbered out of her mouth, finding little room to be had. It squeezed past her purple lips and the cock in her mouth until it found its home grasping desperately to the underside of the newly appointed Warchief's balls which were busy pumping an alarming amount of salty cum down her throat and into her gullet.

The thick, gooey substance clogged her throat and filled her mouth until it spilled and dribbled out of both her nose and the tiny room left inbetween her lips. When the orc finally let go of her head and slid his ridiculously slimey cock from her cum-drenched maw he panted and gripped her head again before planting his semi-hard cock on Sylvanas' face, as if for a short rest break. It was big enough to block her vision and it smeared cum all over her face and hair. She couldn't speak as cum still clogged her throat, however she knew that Garrosh was much too tired to continue.

Reaching one hand up above her head, she grasped the orc's hand and lifted it from her before standing slowly, allowing the cum plastered dick to slide along her face before flopping off.

She swallowed.

"Why don't you lay down dear Warchief, you seem... Exhausted. Utterly." The right ride of her mouth curved into a smirk upon saying this, bearing her teeth which still had bit of sticky spunk stuck in them.

The Warchief did not understand why he was so tired. The human slut's potion should have prevented this from happening. He would not have minded as much if it had worn off while he was in the middle of treating the Blood Elven ambassador to a dinner of orcish meat like he so often did, but that was not the case. It had worn off while fucking the Forsaken Queen, and she was much different than a fragile elf girl with an orc fetish.

"Maybe I drained too much energy," she pondered, not bothering to lower her voice.

"I don't want you to have a heart attack. Your death would almost certainly be blamed on me.

Lay down."

Garrosh's mind did not register her words, but he was exhausted and he quickly found himself stumbling towards his throne. The tired orc warrior plopped down onto it, his cock now soft but still glistening with cum and the Banshee Queen's saliva.

"Yes you really do look exhausted. Let Sylvie take care of you." A wicked grin spread across her face and her red fiery eyes flared up like a fire being fed gasoline. Sauntering over to the throne, she sat her naked rump down on the exhausted orcs lap and placed her slender legs on either side of him before wrapping one hand around his cock. She jerked him off until he was hard again, cum and spit acting as a slimey lubricant. After she had gotten him hard she lifted herself up and, with proper positioning, speared herself on his erect rod. They both groaned and Garroshs heart began to pound even faster as the undead beauty ontop of him took it upon herself to bounce her body up and down. For the next half hour or so Sylvanas' constricting cunt acted as a sheathe to Garrosh's worn out manhood. The dark queen seized to relent and never once slowed down her efforts. She enjoyed having her inner depths filled with the orc's reddish-brown meat. It penetrated her like a Goblin jackhammer and she loved the feeling of his arrow-like cockhead tearing up her sweet pussy. However, she was not after her own pleasure. Again, like a Goblin jackhammer, the orc would soon explode. He would fill her purple cunt with whatever cream he had left in the large deflated sac hanging between his legs. And then, she would win.

"A relatively easy victory with the knowledge of Jaina's potion," she thought, blonde hair flowing wildly around her as she bounced.

Smack!

Smack!

Smack!

The sounds of Sylvanas' body as it came crashing down on the Warchief's dick rang loud within the room.

"Too bad Thrall left. Our sessions were so much more interesting than this." Her eyes locked on the orc's eyes whom she was riding.

Smack!

Smack!

Smack!

"I believe Gallywix is next on my list of leaders to visit. How dreadful. Might as well fuck a slimey frog."

Smack!

Smack!

Smack!

Garrosh tensed and gripped the sides of his chair, a low groan escaping his lips. His body pushed up as his balls contracted and sent the last reserves of his supply of cum shooting up into the Banshee Queen's milking snatch. His heart beat fast and when his balls were dry and the woman's pussy filled with a cream filling he slouched down and passed out, his shaft quickly softening within Sylvanas' creamy cunt.

The Dark Lady climbed off of him and dressed without hesitation, applying her tight fitting armor to her taut body. Before making for the closed door she smirked and, picking up her pair of see-through Forsaken panties, through them ontop of Garrosh's bald head.

The last drop of orcish cum splattered across Clea's face right as Sylvanas Windrunner stepped out of the Warchief's chamber. The undead queen was only mildly surprised, and her presence caused the two orcs to quickly scamper away.

"I see you've made friends with the locals."

Clea licked her lips, catching a sizable amount of sticky cum before pulling it into her mouth and swallowing.

"They came onto me," Clea replied, using her middle finger to wipe a glob of cum from her left eye and smiling.

The two undead ladies had no where to stay when they first set foot into the dusty city of Orgrimmar, but by the end of the day an old orc warrior named Varok Saurfang had given them lodging free of charge. They would not be staying for long though, as they were leaving in the morning for Gallywix's Pleasure Palace in Azshara. The old orcs house was bigger than the average peon's house, but not very big overall. Never-the-less Clea soon found herself wandering to pass the time. Sylvanas always did say that she was impatient. The house was oddly quiet, besides the crackling of a fire. Not even her footsteps were audible due to her training, but the silence was oddly suspicious. Perhaps the old orc worked for the Burning Legion, an evil cult comprised of orcs which lurked underneath Orgrimmar.

Clea made her way to what she assumed was the orc's - Saurfang's - room. Something about the area felt odd, but she opened the sturdy wooden door anyways. As soon as she opened it a blast of noise assaulted her pointed white ears. The sounds of a woman shrieking, of low guttural grunts, a repeating slapping noise, and of satisfied groans. Clea's quick eyes scanned the room. The red fire of her eyes first settled upon Sylvanas and the old orc rutting on top of the bed. The undead queen had her back arched downwards so as to push her ass up, but the pose also gave Clea a nice view of her pretty face. A blissful look of satisfaction was painted across her features and her teeth bit down deep into her purple lips, drawing a small amount of blood. The old orc was squatting down and humping into her from behind into what she assumed was the Dark Lady's asshole. Her eyes quickly settled onto a human figure laying vertical on the bed with her head upside down and hanging off of the furniture piece. A small pool of either cum or saliva was in her mouth and her face and hair was also spattered with white goo. She quickly identified the human woman as Jaina Proudmoore from the tiny Horde and Alliance tattoos upon her sizable pair of tits. Her eyes finally fell upon a black and white spotted Tauren girl upon the floor. She had her ass up with her tail covering both of her holes, but Clea could still see a trail of cum leaking out and forming a small puddle upon the floor. She also spotted the word "SLUT" crudely branded upon her ass. The Tauren's tongue lolled out of her mouth into what appeared to be a puddle of saliva and orc cum. The Dark Ranger's eyes finally settled upon Sylvanas again who was busy having her ass reamed by the large old orc.

"Saurfang must have had this room enchanted with some kind of spell to prevent sound from escaping it"

"Why am I never invited to these parties?"

Clea stepped inside and dropped her pants, her belt buckle falling with a clink as she closed the door.

Unbeknownst to Clea, she had not shut the door entirely, and from the other side a small Gnome with funny hair peaked through the crack. The little fellow watched the four girls take the orc's green meat pole into their holes for the rest of the night, his eyes constantly shifting to Dark Ranger Clea as he stroked himself.

.com/Varok_Saurfang


	5. Money Shot

Undead High Elf/Goblin, M/F, Anal, Size Difference, Facial, Cream Pie, Interspecies, Rough, Vaginal, Fucked Silly

"Honey, I'm home!"

Sylvanas, Clea, and Saurfang looked up just in time to see a small Goblin burst through the door, a lock pick falling to the ground next to him as he entered.

"What the hell are you doing here Gallywix? You know I said I would entertain your company at your palace." The Banshee Queen spoke to Gallywix, leader of the Goblins within the Horde. He was rather pudgy thanks to his wealth, and his nose was even more pointy than most Goblins, if that was possible. With him were two scantily clad Blood Elf girls who seemed uninterested in the whole scenario unfolding before them.

"Yea well I figured I'd stop by. I had to pick up these two beauties anyway. Garrosh gave me them as an introductory gift into the Horde." The Goblin was fixated on Sylvanas, or more specifically, her exposed cleavage. The Queen wore a small thong, and nothing else. "Apparently he's got an entire harem full of 'em. Good at sucking cock they are. Not only that but they're also good at fighting." Gallywix grinned and reached for their delectable rear-ends, groping and kneading them with his meaty hands.

"Really? I would have thought Quilboar women would be more to his enjoyment."

"You should be careful, I'm sure Garrosh would love to add you and your Dark Rangers to his harem."

"Oh, I'm sure he would. Clea, take Saurfang to the pools and relax for a couple of hours. I've got business to attend to."

"Of course, Dark Lady."

Clea and the old Orc walked out, the green man's hand resting on the Dark Ranger's bottom as they made their way to the pools.

"Let's end this quickly." Sylvanas was horny, and she had fucked worse, but she didn't feel like stooping so low at the moment. Unfortunately however she didn't have much of a choice. "Here's the deal, you get to fuck me until your balls run dry and in exchange you'll send me enough explosives to fill half a dozen Zeppelins. I'm sure I don't have to explain what happens if you try and cheat me."

"Of course, I understand. Let's get to it. I've heard from many sources that you thoroughly enjoy a good ass-fucking, Lady Sylvanas."

The undead woman smirked as she sank to her knees. "Indeed. I guess my reputation precedes me. Now yank out your dick so we ca-" She was interrupted by the smack of Gallywix's cock against her pretty face.

"Sorry."

Sylvanas scowled. "You're no Tauren but for a Goblin you've got a decent sized member." With that the Dark Lady engulfed the fat pinkish-green head and pushed herself all the way down on it until the entire rod was snug inside of her greedy mouth. Ignoring the pubic hair tickling at her nose, she stayed frozen in place like this for a good minute until she finally decided to pull off. The cock exited her mouth with a pop and a trail of saliva. Gallywix was breathing hard, but Sylvanas just smiled.

"Let it out," she cooed, giving his cock a long lick up the base.

Sure enough, the Goblin fired off his load as soon as the Banshee Queen's tongue was finished. It hit her on the forehead, but she was used to being drenched in the stuff by now.

"Those Elven 'bodyguards' must have it easy taking care of this guy," she thought.

"We're finished, yes?"

"Not until I plug that little blue ass of yours. I've heard too many stories about you to pass up this opportunity."

"Another entry into my story book then," Sylvanas said, rolling over onto her hands and knees. "I've been in this position way too many times in the past couple of weeks."

Gallywix moved her thong out of the way and licked his lips at the sight of her two pretty holes, quickly moving in to test them. With one hand wrapped around his cock and the other resting on the woman's blue rump he pushed his cock into her damp pussy until it was buried inside. He let out a content sigh, fingers squeezing her ass while his hips moved to a slow, rhythmic beat. Apparently the Goblin wished to drag this out, as he was fucking her at a slow and leisurely pace. A pace which Sylvanas found absolutely boring. Sighing, she dropped down so that her ass was in the air and her head was resting on the ground on top of her folded arms.

"I know you Goblins are selfish but can't you at least TRY and make this interesting for me?"

"Don't worry you'll be screaming soon enough," he replied, giving her ass a loud slap.

The drumming of his hips against her taut ass quickened, and the undead elf's long pointed ears began to shake from the beat. Gallywix did not increase his pace very much, but it was enough to at least cause the undead queen to moan every once and awhile. In and out, back and forth, his cock penetrated her repeatedly whilst his thumb began to push against her blue rosebud. Sylvanas loved anal, and this prodding finally stirred a reaction in her. She groaned, and at the same time the Goblin quickened his pace. Her pussy glistened with juices as it was taken by the man's green cock and her ass tensed under the treatment it was receiving. Her reaction did not go unnoticed, and his beat intensified once more. Gallywix's olive green pole was covered in Sylvanas' juices, and it rammed into her like a peon hammering down a stubborn nail.

"I can see that my Lady is enjoying herself." His thumb pressed deeper into her clenched ass.

"Mmm...you're almost making this worth while, Goblin."

"Well then allow me to introduce you to my newest invention created specifically for you." Gallywix reached into the pants around his ankles and pulled out a large red tube in the shape of a rocket. "It's a dildo I like to call B.A.D."

"What a cliche acronym," huffed the Dark Lady, annoyed that he stopped just as she was beginning to enjoy herself.

"It stands for Banshee Ass Destroyer," the Goblin exclaimed proudly.

"That doesn't flow very w-" Her face contorted in pain and anger, her sharp teeth ground violently together and her rose colored eyes flaring dangerously. Gallywix had shoved it in mid sentence, the over sized dildo burying itself deep inside of her rump and stretching her wide.

"Now just see what happens when I turn it on." His thumb pressed against a small button in the shape of Sylvanas' head on the end of the dildo and the room seemed to explode to life. His hips crashed into her, sinking his cock deep inside of her pussy just as B.A.D roared to life in the way only Goblin tech can. The Banshee Queen shrieked, her pointed nails clawing at the floor and her mouth open in ecstasy as she came. Her fluids gushed out over his cock and her legs wobbled, the dildo taking it's toll. Gallywix enjoyed the scene playing out before his eyes and he leaned over to take a handful of her ghostly locks while continuing to pound away at her as fast and hard as he could. She looked back at him and a wave of unease swept over him as his eyes befell her angry face. She was angry, and she was scary, but she didn't make any protest. Sylvanas stared at him until he finally came, letting loose a sticky stream of cum inside of her.

The Goblin turned off B.A.D before falling backwards, and it wasn't long before Sylvanas stood towering over him, arms folded under her pillowy blue breasts.

"Nice trick. Perhaps everyone was wrong when they said you were useless."

"Thanks. Wait, What? Who said I was useless? I'll shove a bomb up there ass and then see what they're crying about!" Gallywix's fear of her vanished, his arrogance replacing it once again.

"Perhaps another time. We're finished here and I expect to be paid in full by the end of the next month. Oh and thank you for the gift, it's a lot better than roses and chocolates." Sylvanas grinned like a mischievous school girl as she held up the B.A.D.

"Go ahead and take it, but that's one less explosive you're getting from the shipment I promised you." He was already dressed and his bodyguards were standing next to him in a flash.

"I don't mind, I'm sure this little devil will more than make up for the loss. Now scram."

Gallywix opened the door and stepped out, motioning for his two Elf girls to follow. They complied, but just as they passed Sylvanas one whispered to her.

"Thank you for taking that away from him."

Sylvanas said nothing until they all left. "How could anyone be grateful for this being taken away from them?" The Dark Lady inspected the dildo and raised an eyebrow when she saw what was written just above the on button.

"Property of Gallywix, huh? Cocky bastard."

"What's next my Lady?" Clea was on her hands and knees, or rather, her hands and elbows. Her head rested in the palms of her hands and she was letting out little soft moans of pleasure. Saurfang was positioned behind her, shaft pounding away at the ranger.

"We're going home."

"Huh? But what about Baine?"

"Don't worry. He'll come to us, no doubt angry that we didn't grace him with our presence on this trip and wondering why." The beautiful queen stretched, running her hands along her breasts as she did so.

"I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to ride a bull."


	6. Raid on Undercity!

Lady Sylvanas licked the last bit of cum off of her fingers as she and her Dark Ranger companion walked away from the Zeppelin which had ferried them from Orgrimmar and back to Tirisfal. The Goblins maintaining the ship waved goodbye to them and busied themselves with getting their pants back on. It was dark and humid. The ground was wet from a recent downpour and the ashen clouds above were as ominous as they always were. Chilling wind billowed down from the mountains to greet the two ladies, ruffling their hair and the feathers upon their shoulderpads. No other race outside of the undead would ever wish to call this place their home.

"As beautiful as ever," Sylvanas murmured. Her eyes shone like a beacon in the darkness that enshrouded Tirisfal Glades. They seemed to be searching for something, though the Dark Lady showed no signs of trepidation. Clea caught on to her Queen's subtle movements and carried on with wary footsteps. Sylvanas was in high spirits. Her body felt refreshed and rejuvenated. She felt alive in a most ironic way and she was eager to show it. The two Dark Rangers melted into the shadows, and from a distance the maniacal laughter of a certain headless horseman could be heard.

"Shit, this place is creepy. It's like the sun is afraid to shine some light on this place."

"Shut up, Pestle. Are you trying to alert every walking corpse in Tirisfal?"

They were close, very close. They weren't very quiet either. A group of 40 Alliance wandered through the woods. The party contained men of all sizes and races, and they were following a dwarf who's eyes constantly glanced up from the map in his hands to the foreboding road ahead. Sylvanas smiled, tongue tracing over her teeth and vampire-esque canines. Another burst of laughter from off in the distance signaled Sylvanas' mischievous incantation. She whispered a string of sentences in both Thalassian and Demonic, Clea eyeing her curiously. Clea's attention soon shifted to the raid party stalking through Tirisfal. A number of shrieks and gasps had arisen amongst the group. She quickly made out the haunting vision of a number of ghosts floating through the woods all around them. Apparently the Banshee Queen had intended to scare them with her spell, rather than harm them.

The ghosts of Lordaeron citizens meandered about aimlessly, ignoring the Alliance party atop their graves. They whispered to themselves, but their language was both indecipherable and chilling. The group was shaking in their plated, cloth, and leather boots. The paladin's within the party struggled in vain to drive the spirits away, but the spirits continued to ignore them. Sylvanas soon appeared from the shadows behind the group, body transitioning out of the shadows with Clea swiftly following suit, swords at the ready. The Dark Lady's bluish-purple lips parted and her mouth opened wide as a horrific screech ripped throughout the forest and glades of Tirisfal, silencing the vexatious Horseman in the distance and piercing the ears of the warriors in front of her. Her banshee scream caused the Alliance raid group to drop their weapons and cover their ears, some passing out and others screaming in vain, their voices drowned out in a similar fashion as the Horseman.

Her shriek was silenced with the closing of her luscious lips, however they were soon opened again as she muttered yet another incantation. Skeletons sprouted out of the ground like plants around the Alliance, spraying dirt all over their armor. The skeletons did not attack them, but instead confiscated their weapons and whatever they could grab off of their armor. After they took everything they could the thieving skeletons took off for the Undercity, leaving the warriors looking like third rate guards.

"I didn't yell that loud. Stand up so we can have some fun." Sylvanas began counting the group with one of her fingers. "Thirteen humans. Three Gnomes. Three Dwarves. Six Draenei. Nine Night Elves. Six Worgen. This is going to be fun."

"Is this a good idea, my Lady?" Clea looked at the group of distraught Alliance, one hand wrapped tightly around a sword and the other wrapped around a breast loose from it's confinement within her tight tunic. Sylvanas ignored her.

"I've had nothing but Goblins and their exploding mechanical sex toys to entertain me for the past few days. I know all of you strapping young and some not-so-young men have struggled hard to collect all that gear and travel to Tirisfal, and I know you probably think I want to kill you. Luckily enough for you I have no desire to kill you. I want to fuck you, however if you do not wish to go along with my idea I can always fall back to plan B and drag you off to the Undercity for testing in the Apothecarium. What do you say?"

The men looked at each other, unsure of whether to test the undead High Elf. Their lack of confidence soon paid off, and they nodded to their beautiful captor. They stood on shaking legs as the group of skeletons from earlier came running back from their trip to the Undercity and surrounded them. Sylvanas and Clea grinned, their armor and weapons soon stripped off and given to their skeletal servants. "Raid me, boys."

The two undead High Elves took their positions against two trees, bent over with legs spread and hands dug into moist bark. They looked back at their captives, eager and waiting. "Well come on. We won't bite."

Two humans seperated themselves from the crowd and took a place behind Sylvanas and Clea. The two men looked eager and scared at the same time, no doubt wondering whether or not they would be killed after their little romp. Despite their fear, it wasn't long before they were balls deep in the Dark Rangers and thrusting in and out wildly. It was obvious that they had been traveling for a while and had not had any sort of relief. They hammered away at the ladies like their lives depended on it - and it very well may have. Their thick hands gripped at Clea's milky white ass and Sylvanas' own blueberry colored ass, occasionally rising up and slamming back down, leaving searing red marks on their round cheeks. The two women were enjoying themselves, humming and purring like content kittens as the humans' cocks penetrated them over and over. Their happiness was soon cut short, however. Sylvanas' partner was the first to cum, his nails digging into the cheeks of the Banshee Queen's rear as he deposited his seed inside of her. Clea's partner followed suit and unleashed his load as well, drenching the ranger's insides with white goo. The two men stumbled back when they were finished, feeling oddly lightheaded. "Who's next?" Sylvanas stretched, arching her back and giving the Alliance a good eyeful. The raid group seemed a lot more at ease now after having witnessed their two friends fuck the Dark Lady and her companion without any negative repercussions. A number of other men approached the women now, erect and very horny.

Clea was quickly grabbed and lifted away from the tree before finding herself slammed down upon the cock of a hairy Dwarf. The elf cried out, a shiver running up her spine. His cock was thick and it stretched the ring of her pussy out wide against his shaft as he proceeded to bounce her up and down upon it. Clea was taken by surprise again when she felt the head of a cock pressing against her tight asshole. It was a Gnome, and he soon impaled her ass completely on his shaft. The two men wasted no time pounding away at the girl, and her open mouth attracted the attention of a tall Night Elf. The purple man grabbed her face, prying her mouth open and then ramming the entirety of his length down into her mouth and down her throat. With Clea riding the Dwarf cowgirl, the other two men quickly fell into a synthesized rhythm, which, judging by the frequency of her moans, was very effective.

The Banshee Queen was receiving plenty of attention as well. The boisterous woman was riding atop a slender Night Elf reverse cowgirl style, his long purple cock penetrating deep inside the bowels of her ass. Her slender blue legs were wrapped around an equally blue Draenei who was busy ravaging her pussy and standing next to her was a Dwarf having his cock shined by her hungry mouth. She groaned every time the Draenei's shaft came crashing down into her, his balls slapping against her and his fat cock stretching her wide around his massive girth. Sylvanas was enjoying herself, and she yelped when the Night Elf's hands wrapped around her jiggling breasts. He groped them and squeezed her nipples, causing her to arch her back and cry out through the dick in her mouth. She sucked at it greedily, her saliva forming a slimey coat around the Dwarf's manhood. Spittle and precum dripped from her lips and coated her pretty face as she violently sucked and bobbed. The Dwarf's hand rested on her head and guided her along his shaft, her blue cheeks hollowed as her lips formed an 'O' shape while she threatened to suck the life out of him through his cock. At the rate she was sucking it wasn't long before he exploded in her mouth. Sylvanas swallowed all of the Dwarf's tasty semen and pushed him away with one hand when she was sure she had sucked every last drop out of him.

The Dark Lady let out a groan as soon as the Dwarf's member popped out of her mouth. The Night Elf and Draenei pounding her holes didn't let up for a second, and her oversized breasts bounced obscenely without hands to hold them in place. Sylvanas leaned her head back, dark blue hair covering the Night Elf's face and a smile spreading across her visage. A human's semi-flaccid shaft bumped across her forehead and face, causing her to open her mouth wide and make a loud "Ahhh!" sound. The human took hold of her head and guided his hardening shaft past her bluish-purple lips and down her welcoming throat. Her mouth was warm around his cock and he soon began to thrust into her as well, using her mouth like he would use her ass or pussy. The men using her other two holes came shortly after the Dwarf did, the purple Elf below her shooting his load up into her ass and the Draenei ontop of her nutting himself deep within her soaked cunt. The large blue man got up and stumbled away while the Night Elf laid there unmoving, cock still buried within it's sheathe.

Sylvanas climbed up off of the Elf and sank down on her knees in front of the Human who had been face fucking her. She dived back down onto his cock, sucking and licking, her tongue sliding against his throbbing shaft. The man's hands grab ahold of her pointy ears, using them to help guide her along his shaft. Her pursued lips gripped his cock tightly as they moved from tip to base, his eyes fixated on her like he was in a trance. Sylvanas' hands rested on her thighs, gripping her flesh tightly as she leaned forward. Her nose ground against the man's groin but she kept pushing, waiting for her reward as her tongue continued to snake it's way around his shaft. Her efforts soon paid off as cum surged out of his cock and into her mouth. She swallowed every last drop and continued to suck on the Human's organ for a good minute before standing up and looking at Clea.

Clea was finishing off the Night Elf in front of her, face buried in his crotch and her holes leaking Dwarven and Gnomish cum. Sylvanas watched her suck him off and play with his balls until he exploded onto her face and hair with an audible groan. Clea looked slightly disappointed that he did not cum in her mouth and she used her fingers to feed herself all the cum she could catch. Standing up, she looked at Sylvanas and then to the crowd of men in front of them. The ones who had already had their turn looked exhausted while the men who hadn't looked eager and very horny.

"Who's next?" Sylvanas asked with a toothy smile, and she licked her lips when the 6 Worgen in the group approached. She circled around the group slowly, exaggerating the sway of her hips and still smiling happily as she eyed them up and down. Their cocks were well sized, though she had seen and experienced bigger, even in her pet Worgen back at the Undercity. She positioned herself on her hands and knees in front of them when she was done inspecting them, taking her time and drawing amusement from the tongues lolling out of their mouths. Clea took position next to her, the ranger's pale white bottom in direct contrast to the Dark Lady's blue one. The 6 creatures wasted no time, and soon, after a little infighting, the three largest busied themselves with Sylvanas' holes while the other Worgen ruthlessly took Clea.

Sylvanas was mounted by the largest of the group while the other two Worgen presented themselves to her face, their long erections hanging in front of her and brushing against her cheeks and nose. She took one cock into her mouth just as the man ontop of her plunged his manhood into her eager cunt and drove it home. She groaned but did not stop sucking even as she was bounced forward from the Worgen pounding her from behind. It's furred hands slapped her rump over and over while he penetrated her, the force of his hips slamming against her and leaving red marks on her blue body.

Clea was in a similar position on her hands and knees except that all three of her holes were being fucked at the same time. The largest Worgen among her group was ontop of her and drilling her ass hard, stretching her further than she had ever likely been stretched. The second largest was below her, large cock snuggled deep within her pink pussy as the thrusts into her ass from the other creature guided her back and forth along his shaft. The smallest of the men had been given her mouth, but despite his size his cock was nothing to scoff at and she initially had trouble fitting him into her mouth. Never-the-less her head bobbed up and down on it as if it was nothing while one hand fondled and massaged his impressive balls, precum and drool coating her chin. As her holes were penetrated over and over she couldn't help but think about how glad she was that this raid group had decided to come.

Sylvanas got off on the men spectating her almost as much as she got off on the cocks pumping in and out of her. She had been repositioned to mirror Clea so that now all three of her holes were filled. The largest was once again on top of her, but this time his canine-like shaft invaded her asshole as opposed to her pussy which was also similarly occupied. The giant male atop her was drooling heavily. His neck rested on Sylvanas' shoulder as he rutted into her and his claws drew blood from her skin. He was fast but extremely powerful. The other men simply sat there as his thrusts bounced the Queen along their shafts, and she resigned herself to being little more than a ragdoll as her head was rocked back and forth along the dick in her mouth. This continued on for several minutes, with the largest seemingly unphased and unslowing. The other two, however, did not have the same amount of stamina. The Worgen fucking her pussy shot his loads into her with a mix of a whimper and a growl, while the one in her mouth sent his doggy batter straight down her throat.

As soon as his two compatriots were finished he lifted Sylvanas into the air and pressed her against him so that her pillowy breasts were pressed up against his chest. From this position he resumed the pounding of his cock into her ass. Sylvanas was a little surprised, but did not seem to mind. She wrapped her arms and legs around the Worgen and allowed him to bounce her up and down along his cock, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his fur rubbing against her breasts. From behind him the Banshee Queen could see Clea, who had apparently swapped the Worgen for a number of Humans. Sylvanas laughed before addressing her companion.

"You seem to have -Ah!- taken a liking to my idea!"

Clea did not respond due to the cock lodged down her gullet, but instead she nodded slightly.

"If it had been up to her you all would have been dead by now," she said, turning her attention away from Clea and to the Worgen who was still drilling into her behind. He was panting, but he growled slightly at her remark, fangs bared. Sylvanas grinned at him, flashing her unnaturally sharp canines back at him. She leaned forward, her bright red eyes boring holes into the Worgen's own gray eyes. The Dark Lady opened her mouth and spoke slowly, panting slightly from the vigorous treatment of her ass.

"Some canines emit an odor when they are afraid, you know."

Sylvanas slowly traced the tip of her tongue along the Worgen's snout before finally biting down. The Worgen's hands gripped her tight before releasing himself inside of her bowels. The two temporary lovers cried out as he hilted his cock in her ass and his seed invaded her asshole. They remained locked in this position for a minute, both bathing in the afterglow of their orgasm. Sylvanas withdrew her mouth and teeth from his muzzle before climbing down, legs shaking slightly. Like the others of his kind, the Worgen reverted back to his Human form and sat down, clearly exhausted.

Clea was just finishing up herself after taking the loads of 3 Humans and two Night Elves onto her face and hair. She stood up next to Sylvanas and gazed at the remaining raid force, not bothering to wipe the cum off of her face or body in general.

"There are only 19 of you left and I'm not even close to being defeated." The Dark Lady turned towards Clea and bent down, using her tongue to scoop up some cum off of her cheek. She swallowed the white goo before continuing.

"Seven Humans. Two Gnomes. One Dwarf. Five Draenei. Four Night Elves. I've got an appointment to keep, so let's make this quick."

Clea was approached by two Night Elves and a Draenei. They had the undead High Elf on her hands and knees in no time, with one Night Elf underneath her, one behind her, and the Draenei in front of her. The two Elves eased their ways into her slowly, obviously forgetting about Sylvanas' appointment. They fucked her slow, and she appreciated the unusual change of pace from the norm. She closed her eyes and moaned, ignoring the Draenei and the drooling blue cock he was resting atop her forehead. After half a minute she eagerly took him into her mouth, suckling on his fat head and twirling her tongue around his shaft like she was cleaning it. She moaned again, feeling the Night Elf below her playing with her swaying tits as the Elf behind her massaged and lightly spanked her ass.

At last feeling a spur of ambition, she leaned her head forward on the Draenei's cock, taking his length all the way in until his balls rested against her chin and her nose ground against his crotch. She stayed like this, suckling and cleaning the gigantic shaft with her tongue. Her lack of a gag reflex quickly caused the Draenei to groan and flood her throat with his seed, but she was taken by surprise when two small tentacles rose up at the same time and blasted her in the face with sticky cum. As she withdrew her head off of the cock she laughed, wiping cum from her eyes as the Draenei went off somewhere, already exhausted. Yet he was quickly replaced by another Night Elf just as the Elf behind her gave her a few powerful thrusts and shot his goo into her ass. Clea bit her lip and sighed contentedly before going to work on the cock pressing against her lips.

Sylvanas Windrunner was sandwiched inbetween two Draenei. She had her legs wrapped around one while the other impaled her from behind. The three of them were the loudest in the clearing and it was amazing that the two men could even fit inside the undead Elf. She let off one of her signature banshee screams as the two buried themselves to the hilt inside of her at the same time, threatening the health of everyone in ear shot. As they continued to hammer away at her the sound of flash impacting flash resonated throughout the woods. The trio fucked fast and hard before erupting in a chorus of moans, cum flooding Sylvanas' holes and splashing against her body. The man fucking her ass fell back, but she continued to ride the other man who struggled to peel her off of him. Sylvanas didn't stop until the Draenei's cock was flaccid and his feet were unsteady. Upon climbing off of the man, he collapsed next to some of his companions, chest heaving and mouth panting.

Clea grunted as her asshole was pushed open by an eager Gnome. The little man stood on top of the Night Elf underneath her as he thrusted into her rectum, one hand buried in her hair and another groping the cheek of her rump. He was surprisingly rough, and Clea expressed her enjoyment of his administrations through muffled groaning around the purple cock in her mouth. The Night Elf inside her pussy erupted abruptly, plastering her walls with sticky white goo and remaining underneath her, looking like he was about to faint. The second Night Elf grabbed her head and proceeded to force feed her his cock. Cum and spittle leaked from her mouth as the cock invading her mouth repeatedly rammed the back of her throat. Her unusually long tongue was wrapped around the shaft like an anaconda and she took this opportunity to suck some of the life out of the man, replenishing her own stamina and depleting his. Despite this the Night Elf was reluctant to cum, and from behind Clea the Gnome ended his romp by squirting his load onto her lower back. The beautiful cum-stained undead woman looked up at the man taking her mouth, eyes locked on his as he thrusted into her. The look on her face broke the dam and sent a torrent of cum flooding into her mouth. The Elf's batter leaked out of Clea's mouth from around his cock and she struggled to swallow as much as she could before standing up and searching for her next set of playmates.

Sylvanas lowered herself onto a particularly hairy Dwarf's cock with a content sigh. At the same time a Human positioned himself behind her, forcing his cock past the star of her asshole with a grunt. As her two lovers began to piston into her, Sylvanas slid her mouth over the fat cock of a Human as two more stood on either side of her. Her hands reached out and wrapped themselves around each of their shafts, stroking them up and down. She tightened and untightened her grip on the cocks as she moved her hands up and down, using a finger to please the head as she reached the tips. The two were rock hard and leaking precum, and Sylvanas continued to jerk them off even while sucking cock and getting fucked. She put every part of her body to good use and as such her whole body was being racked pleasure. From underneath her the Dwarf licked and sucked at her breasts, the bristles of his beard brushing against her skin causing her to moan. The feeling of the Dwarf's manhood inside her cunt and the Human's inside her ass was sensational. She felt full and hungrier than ever for cum. The long ride on the zeppelin had increased her appetite for a good dicking and tonight her hunger was being greatly satisfied. The Dark Lady sucked and lathered the cock in her mouth with spit, anxious to taste the man's cum. Her tongue licked at the man's urethra and swirled around his head, but it wasn't until she started sucking at his balls that he finally erupted. With one testicle in her mouth still and his cock laying horizontal across her forehead, he shot his load out onto her hair and upper back. However the Banshee Queen continued to suck on his balls with a happy grin until the other men released their loads, one after the other, into her and on her.

Clea bit her lip and groaned, both hands cupping her breasts as she was bounced on top of a moaning Night Elf. He was long and powerful, a perfect match for her. To the left and right of her stood a Human and a Draenei. She took turns sucking each of them off, both wishing they had her all to themself. Her lips locked themselves around the Draenei's cockhead, her long tongue providing a cushion underneath it and poking out of her mouth. She sucked on his cock like a lollipop, cheeks hollowed and straining while her lips moved to lightly massage his meat. It wasn't long before she tasted his precum, and she sucked it clean down her throat before switching to the Human and giving him the same methodical treatment. Her moans brought upon by the Night Elf thoroughly abusing her cunt vibrated against the cocks as she sucked them. The Draenei was the first to cum, and this time she was used to how they worked. She pulled herself off of his cock and opened her mouth wide, but was again surprised when he not only shoved his cock into her mouth, but two of his crotch tentacles as well. The heads of each filled her mouth and from each came a flood of hot cum. When they were finished drowning her in juices they withdrew, leaving her gulping down a mouthful of sperm. Next to her, the Human shot his load into her hair as a result of his own administrations, and Clea cried out as the Night Elf below her slammed his cock into her pussy one final time before feeding it more cum.

Sylvanas herself was moaning lewdly as well, sandwiched on the ground inbetween a Draenei under her and a Human on top of her. The Draenei's enormous shaft was lodged deep inside her asshole while the Human fucked her pussy for all he was worth. On his knees in front of her head was another Human busy feeding his cock into her mouth and down her throat. Together they formed a tangled web of intense fucking and loud pleasure laced groans. The Banshee Queen had her arms and legs wrapped around the Human and she clawed at his back while he rammed his length into her. Each time the man fucking her face thrust his cock into her maw, her throat bulged from his length and each time he groaned. None of the men had likely experienced girls as flexible and capable as Sylvanas or Clea. Their long trip to Tirisfal also insured that they carried a large load in their sacs as well. Sylvanas was as cum-hungry as ever, and she relished the feeling of each of her holes being ravaged. She loved the feeling of her tongue sliding over cock and of her throat being filled with dick. She loved dominating men and she loved being dominated. She loved being completely utterly filled by fearful members of the Alliance. Sylvanas wrapped herself more tightly around the Human on top of her and pushed down against the Draenei below her, mashing her melon-like tits against the Human's chest and her supple rear end against the Draenei's crotch. She groaned, orgasming as she felt her whole body tingle and quiver. Her juices leaked out onto the Human's shaft and they, too, came as she sucked some of the stamina out of them. She sighed as she stood up, body plastered in cum and jizz leaking out of each of her holes.

"Why do I always get the Gnomes?" Clea asked, looking up at Lady Sylvanas and speaking in Thalassian.

"So I don't have to," Sylvanas replied, stretching with her arms over her head.

Clea was on all fours, body and breasts rocking slightly as a Gnome thrusted into her from behind. He was panting and looked slightly happy and slightly afraid. Clea looked bored. The little man grabbed her by the hair and continued to pound away at her, oblivious to what was said and more than likely not caring. It didn't take long for him to cum, and from that Clea was glad. The Gnome's sperm was added to the sperm of 20 other odd men who had deposited their mark inside of her.

By the time the Dark Ranger stood up the Gnome had collapsed like all of the other 40 men. The idea of fucking them and sucking their life out had worked exceptionally well.

"See? Not only did we have fun, but they did as well and no one had to die. Can you believe that people say I'm cruel?" Sylvanas looked around, surveying their handiwork.

"Of course, we can't keep all of them as slaves. About half will be used as test subjects." Sylvanas signaled to the skeletons and they rushed to the unconscious bodies of the raid party, picking them up and carrying them to the Undercity.

"Let's go, I've got an appointment to meet and we need to clean up in Stillwater Pond."

"Clean up? Why now of all times?"

"I've got a reputation to keep," Sylvanas said, putting on her skin tight leather pants and tunic.

The two undead Elves made their way to the lake, leaving a cum stained ground in their wake. The maniacal laughter of the Headless Horseman seemed to mark their departure.


End file.
